The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
In accordance with the trend for the miniaturization of and high performance in information technology (IT) devices, mass storage memories and high performance integrated circuits (IC) have been required for use therein. Existing two-dimensional (2D) packages have reached the technical limits of simultaneously achieving the levels of integration and high performance that are currently required. In order to overcome these technical limits, a large amount of research aimed at manufacturing three-dimensional (3D) packages using a variety of methods has been conducted, and the development of new types of interconnection technology is required. As one of these methods, a double side packaging method in which both sides of a printed circuit board (PCB) are used has been used for packages provided in mobile devices.